(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for displaying images, and more particularly to, a device for driving an image display device having the same.
(b) Description of Related Art
In a panel assembly of a display device, gate lines and data lines are provided in a row direction and in a column direction, respectively, and pixel circuits are provided which are connected to the gate and data lines via switching elements such as thin film transistors. The switching elements transmit data signals transmitted via the data lines to pixel electrodes responsive to gate signals transmitted via the gate lines. The gate signals are formed by gate driving integrated circuits (ICs), which receive and synthesize a gate-on voltage and a gate-off voltage from an external device in response to a signal controller. The data signals are acquired by data driving ICs' converting digital image signals from the signal controller into analogue data voltages.
The signal controller etc. is generally provided on a printed circuit board (PCB) positioned external to the panel assembly and the driving ICs are mounted on a flexible printed circuit film (FPC) disposed between the PCB and the panel assembly or on the panel assembly.
As described above, a number and kind of the driving ICs mounted on the FPC or the panel assembly generally may be varied depending on a resolution of the display device. In other words, since a number of the gate and data lines formed on the panel assembly may be varied depending on the resolution of the display device, dedicated driving ICs are used which have a predetermined number of pins depending on the resolution.
Therefore, since the driving ICs are designed and manufactured depending on a predetermined specification relating to the resolution of the display device, kinds of the driving ICs increase and accordingly manufacturing cost and time also increase. Thus, there is a need to develop a versatile driving IC which may be used in display devices having varied resolutions.